


Repeating The Past

by mitkit99



Category: The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Angels, Daisy is a bitch, F/M, Female Nick Carraway, Female Tony Stark, Gatsby smartens up, Jordan needs to get paid for being a therapist, Nick writes the Great Gatsby, Past Memories, Romance, Time Travel, Tom is an ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitkit99/pseuds/mitkit99
Summary: After talking with an angel, Jay Gatsby is sent back in time to January of 1922 so he can prepare for a new goal.Get Evelyn Carraway to remember their past so she can write the book that changes their world and future.And if he falls in love with her... well the angel did say that was the plan all along.





	Repeating The Past

Jay Gatsby came awake in a very bright place. He could make no observations about his surroundings because of how bright the light that filled it was. In truth, it was blinding.

The last thing he remembered was getting shot. He remembered the pain of the bullet tearing through his chest as he got out of his pool. He remembered staring off at the distance at the Buchanan mansion across the bay. Then he remembered falling back into the pool and his eyes closing as water invaded his mouth and nose.

He died. He had been shot and had drowned in his own pool.

“You remember.” Jay turned around to see a dark haired man with ice blue eyes, dressed in a white robe.

“Who are you?” he asked.

The stranger smiled. “I am Alexion. I’m what you would call an angel.”

That actually made sense. “So I’m in heaven?”

Alexion shook his head. “You are at a place between life and death. Your death occurred due to unfavorable circumstances that were not planned to occur. The Father has agreed to reverse time so the current future can be avoided.”

That was a little mind boggling. “I am going back in time.”

The angel nodded. “You are going back six months before the events of the summer that changed everything for the worse. That would be in January of 1922.”

Jay sighed. “What am I supposed to change?”

The angel gave him a weird look. “You are taking this better than I thought.”

The millionaire shrugged. “It doesn’t seem that strange.”

“True. In the grand scheme of things, this is a little on the side of normal. Be glad I am not sending you to the future. You would definitely be freaked out.” The angel smiled. “Antonia would have loved to meet you, though. Maybe she’ll come say hello later.”

Jay didn’t know who this Antonia was but he had a feeling Alexion favored her. It was just the way he said her. “Maybe.”

The angel smiled wistfully before answering his previous question. “You were never meant to fall in love with Daisy Buchanan. She was meant to marry Tom and be glad for it. There is a darker side to her you have not seen. She is selfish and careless and cruel. Her husband is just as bad.”

After what Daisy had done to him, he could believe it. “Then who am I meant to love?”

“You already know who.”

He pondered for a moment. Of all the women he knew, Daisy included, there was only one who stood out. “Evie.” He whispered her name reverently.

Alexion nodded. “Evelyn Rebecca Carraway. She plays a greater part in the grand scheme of everything than you or anyone else knows. She writes a book about the past timeline, the one you are leaving that changes society. It brings a light to dark issues that most people of your time like to keep hidden in the dark. However, your death hit her hard and she is at a point where she will not recover. That is why we are sending you back in time. You need to get her to remember the previous timeline so she can write that story. I will warn you, do not get involved with the Buchanan’s more than necessary. When Evie remembers, she will let you know how deep a role they played in your death.”

That made sense. He knew Evie was a writer. He had read some of her work. Even if she thought herself not as good as she actually was.

The thought that she was hurting to the point of not recovering over his death, made his heart ache. Evie was supposed to be happy, laughing and smiling like she was when they rode in his car to New York or at his first party that he invited her to. “How am I supposed to get her to remember?”

Alexion gave him a look. “You will know.”

That made no sense but the angel disappeared so he wasn’t able to get a better answer. A wooden door appeared where he had been standing. Taking a breath, he opened the door and walked through it.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but there is more to come. I just came up with the idea for this and had to write it and I don't think anyone else has done a time travel fanfic for Great Gatsby yet. I have no idea when the rest of this will come. I have a few other stories that are my top priority right now.


End file.
